


My Sexy Downworlder Boyfriend

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Amnesia, Amnesiac Alec Lightwood, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Cute Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff attempt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy fic, malec one shot, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “And who are you?” Alec asked trailing his fingers along the open slit of his velvet shirt, caressing the caramel and muscular chest of him to check if it was real. Damn, that man is so handsome… and sexy.... hella sexy.... He just want to keep touching his abs and rip his shirt open for a better view but dragged back to reality as the man cleared his throat again, a bit amused at him. “You don’t seem like a shadowhunter...”Alec was hurt in a demon fight and had a mild temporary amnesia but his liking to Magnus would never cease. ;)





	My Sexy Downworlder Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I am back for my holiday and it is the start of my writing. o((*^▽^*))o  
> Another fic of confused Alec Lightwood again. haha Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
> Excuse my typos and I hope you will enjoy it. Comment your thoughts and opinions below to let me know what you think about this. ♡♡♡

***

 

It was a normal everyday night of Brooklyn. Well, normal as in Mundane normal but the shadow world was in chaos; A Shax demon breakout. A group of young shadowhunters, wolves as well as one warlock were fighting off the demons in a dark valley. The brave fighters defending the Brooklyn night included Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Luke, Maia, Bat and Magnus. The shax demons were tricky and attacked in group which was quite handful for the group. Jace turned his head to Alec to check his brother how he was doing and found him surrounded by three at once. Alec used his Seraph blade with full force, killing the two of them in one strike but missed the third by a few inches. The third shax jumped to dodge the blade, swinging his tail and slamming the tall shadowhunter to the wall nearby. Alec hit with the brick wall pretty bad, unable to move or get up and in a split second, his world blanked out.

“Alexander!!! God damn it!!!” Magnus screamed as he saw his boyfriend fell down and blasted a ray in to make his way to Alec. He rushed towards Alec, gently lifting him up in his hands and let his boyfriend leaned his head on his chest. He checked his vital signs and injury. His breathing, heart rates were alright with a little bit of bleeding on his forehead, a concussion. Magnus flicked his fingers to activate the healing magic and let it run through his boyfriend. He saw a big wolf rushing to their side and protecting them from the demon coming nearby which he felt grateful but he had to tend Alexander first. Soon enough in a few minutes, Alec let out a groan and blinked his eyes. His hazel eyes were hazy with full of confusion.

“Alexander, how are you feeling, Darling?” He heard a sweet voice coming from the man cradling him. Alec blinked and saw the bare caramel delicious looking chest under the almost unbuttoned red velvet shirt. He gulped and looked up, only to meet the sexy Asian man with caramel sweet complexion, perfectly (and heavily) makeup face complementing the mesmerizing his gold-green eyes. _That man was looking at him with worries, adoration and love?_ He ended up staring at him for a minute and found out he should answer finally as the man cleared his throat.

“M- Ugh, My head.” Alec murmured, grimacing at the pain in his head. The man smiled as he flicked his heavily ringed fingers again, the blue sparks erasing the pain as his finger gracefully moved. Alec watched him in awe.

“And who are you?” Alec asked trailing his fingers along the open slit of his velvet shirt, caressing the light caramel muscular chest of him to check if it was real. Damn, that man is so handsome… and sexy... hella sexy.... He just want to keep touching his abs and rip his shirt open for a better view but dragged back to reality as the man cleared his throat again, a bit amused at him. “You don’t seem like a shadowhunter...”

“I am Magnus Bane, you know me.” He smiled _sweetly_ in Alec’s eyes.

“Wow.” Alec mumbled, looking directly in the eyes. “I know you?”

The man chuckled, hurriedly broke off the eye contact as he moved his hands quickly to send a fireball at the demon running towards them. The poor demon didn’t have the time to run away and turned into ashes in contact of his magical blue fire. Impressed. Alec was very impressed. He looked around and his brother, sister and some shadowhunters were fighting off the demons. _But it was okay. They could handle it. They didn’t need him to help, especially when you were sitting/ leaning on some random pretty stranger’s chest. He smelled so good too. Sandalwood smell._

“And a warlock?” Alec asked, raising one of his eyebrows in suspect, his hand not leaving on the warlock’s chest.

Magnus grinned at him lovingly. “Yes, and a little more than a warlock. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. And your boyfriend as of now.”

Alec literally jaw-dropped. _Gone was his plan of asking him out now._ But his boyfriend? Really?

“Woah, my boyfriend? Are you sure? Because the last time I remember, I haven’t decided if I should come out of the closet. And it isn’t a good idea with my family.”

Alec spoke and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh hard. He rolled his eyes adorably and Alec’s hand moved to his face, gently caressing his highlighted high cheekbone and seeing if he was real.

“Yes, yes, I am, Darling. My adorable Alexander darling. You kissed me and asked me out two years ago if I wanted to get some drinks. Of course, I had my eyes on you for a long time and we started dating since then.”

“But you are too handsome. I would think I am dating a sexy underwear model. And pretty. ” Alec talked nonstop and the word “Pretty Boy” went into his head for no reason. He giggled, making Magnus laughed too. _Pretty Boy.. Get your team ready.. Pretty Boy…_ Some random words came into his mind. There was a battle going on and the wolf nearby growled so Magnus let go of his hands around Alec, got up to his feet alone, and making the younger one whined.

“We need to finish this fight fast, Sweetheart. Stay here and wait for me, okay?” Magnus smiled, couldn’t help but send him a wink. Alec grinned, laughing as he caught the wink and his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh my god, yes yes. I remembered that. I kissed you on the aisle. IN THE INSTITUTE. Damnn, You were too pretty that I couldn’t breathe. I had to kiss you! The aisle? Are we married? Yes, we are married!!! I married an underwear model!”

Magnus was sending the fire blasts aimed to the demons and nearly missed the last one as he heard his boyfriend shouting behind him. The wolf beside him caught it and bit the demon’s neck hard enough to kill it. Jace froze, Clary couldn’t help but giggled and Izzy laughed. There was a slight blush creeping on the 400 years old powerful warlock’s cheeks and he smiled, chewing on his lower lip.

Then, Alec watched. Jace and the red head were stabbing demons, Izzy was slashing demons with her whip and the wolves attacking the demons. And there was his handsome magic man, blasting them off with blue fire and turning them into ashes without a sweat. Alec leaned on the brick wall lazily, the one that he hit his head, and missed the cradling by that stranger claimed to be his boyfriend. Soon, the fight was over, his fellow comrades fixing up their blades, their clothes and only the caramel handsome man rushed to his side fast as soon as the last demon in sight was banished. He pressed his lips to the side of Alec’s temples which filled Alec with delights and he could get used to it. His arms wrapped around the man tightly and he held him back, warmly and gently.

“You must tell me how we met later.” Alec warned him seriously, burying his face in the broad velvety shoulder of Magnus. He heard a chuckle and Magnus petted him at the back of his head gently, his head turned to press a kiss on his cheek again, making Alec grin.

“Yes, I will, my darling, when we reach our home back.” Magnus promised, broke the hug and gently getting him up from the ground he had been sitting on the whole time. Alec confusedly got up, looking around to analyze things but he couldn’t make out any. He turned his head to the other side and Hi, there was Jace looking at him and frowning.

“Heyyyy.” Alec grinned, waving at his brother happily. “Look, Jace! I’ve got myself a boyfriend!”

“Good for you, Alec. Thanks for blanking out in middle of the battle and just watching it until the end. You were very helpful.” His brother rolled his eyes groaning.

“Well, you guys got it.” He rolled his eyes too. _They didn’t really need him._

“Hey, don’t blame him. He’s got a concussion.” Magnus joined in, protectively at his side. Alec had a proud smile on. _That’s my boyfriend._

“Will he be okay?” A red head asked in worries and Alec tilted his head to figure out who she was. No idea. Must be a new girl from shadowhunter academy or something. She literally spoke out one sentence and Alec felt the dislike towards her already.

“He will be fine tomorrow, Biscuit. I will take care of him.” Magnus told her cheerfully and Alec scrunched his nose at the pet name. _What in the Lilith’s name was the relationship between his boyfriend and the red head?_

“Let’s get out of here.” Jace told everyone as he prepared to leave. Alec still felt a little dazed and dizzy but Magnus put Alec’s hand around his shoulder and one on his waist, helping him up and supporting him from falling.

“I will take him back to our loft, Jace. You can manage the stuffs at the Institute?” Magnus asked and Jace returned him a nod.

“Brother, You will be okay tomorrow.” Izzy rushed beside him to plant a kiss on his forehead. Alec closed his eyes and smiled. “You are in a great hand. See you tomorrow, Alec.”

“See you tomorrow, Izzy.” Alec yawned, tired and not wanting anything but sleep.

 His boyfriend bid the rest good night and created a portal in front of him. “Do you trust me, Darling?” he tilted his head and asked teasingly but yet seriously, giving him a chance in case he wanted to go with his siblings.

Alec curled his lips and answered as he looked at the other man in the eyes. “Only if you give me a kiss.” He leaned towards him and Magnus laughed but kissed him. Alec thought his lips were soft, juicy and delicious. Magnus thought Alec’s lips were plump and sweet. They stepped into the portal and reached at the other side of it.

***

“Woah.” Alec was seated on a comfortable coach and he looked around the room with widen awed eyes. The room was so colourful and beautifully decorated. He was amazed he lived in such a luxurious apartment like this as he had been living in his monotoned simple room of the Institute. Magnus sat down beside him, carrying a box of medicine in his hand.

“This is so colourful. Oh wow. We live together in here?” Alec slurred and Magnus chuckled adorably. His boyfriend applied some medicine on the cotton ball and patted on his forehead gently, but Alec grimaced in the spicy pain the medicine coming in contact with the bleeding wound. “Ouch.” He shrank away and Magnus held him gently.

“Shhhh, Darling. Here, let me help.” Magnus blew some air on his forehead gently and it felt good as if the small burning pain was flying away. “Better?”

“Hmm, very much better.” Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus on the mouth. Magnus complied but pulled away first before it went far. He wouldn’t want to take advantage of Alec. He took him to the bedroom, helped him changed into the night pyjamas and tucked him in gently just as a good boyfriend.

“So I am not dreaming? I really have a sexy boyfriend?” Alec looked up to the figure sitting on the bed beside him and the other one nodded, gently touching his cheek. “Mmm.. hmm.”

Alec reached out his hand to run along his caramel cheek, trailing along to his chin. The warlock looked at him with so much affection and love that he couldn’t help smiling. “Sleep with me.” Alec pleaded.

Magnus thought it was so adorable and who was he to say no to Alexander? He flicked his fingers just once more, to remove his makeup, to change into the pyjamas and cleaned to hop onto bed with him. He lied down beside him, brought his hands up to his lips and kissed the palms softly. “God, I love you.” The sexy handsome downworlder boyfriend whispered lovingly.

Alec leaned onto his boyfriend happily, snuggled to his warm skin and drifted to sleep quickly under the warm and comfy blanket, not worrying about anything at all, since he’s got an amazing handsome caring boyfriend himself and he trusted him completely.   

***  
When Alec woke up in the next morning, the first thing he felt was his head aching terribly and he pulled up the blanket to hide from the sun shining through the window. As he tried to drift back to sleep, the memory from yesterday flooded in his head unwelcomed and his eyes widened in realization of how he humiliated himself last night. Even if he was the head of Institute now and was in charge of last night’s group, he blanked out first, completely forgetting about pretty much everything and he had watched his team fighting off the demons as if it didn’t concern him. Moreover, he started to remember what he said to Magnus last night and he groaned, curling up into a ball under the thick comfy blanket of them. He was so embarrassed he could die.

He heard some footsteps close to him later and felt a poke on the blanket. Alec groaned angrily since he knew Magnus was messing with him. He couldn’t help but pull down his blanket just enough for his eyes, only to see the shiny boyfriend grinning.

“Good morning, Love. As I can see, you must have gotten your memory back.” The warlock teased and found amused to see his shadowhunter grumpy with messed-up bed hair poking around and blushing hard as red as a cherry tomato. A delicious cherry tomato, he might add. His boyfriend was curling into a ball on their bed and Magnus swore on his 400years of life that it was the most adorable sight he had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t stop grinning in happiness and it led to Alec blushing hard.  

“I am in desperate need of memory loss potion. I am willing to trade anything for it. Or a resignation letter as the Head of the Institute.” Alec grumbled, covering his face with his hands. Magnus laughed and peeled the blanket off his body.

“No can do, sweetheart. Those are extremely risky. For a man to get stronger, one has to overcome his dark past.” He winked and giggled to himself, dodging a pillow Alec threw at him.

“For example, my past.” He added with a gently smile and realizing what he had meant to comfort him, Alec calmed down a little.

“I have to admit, you were so adorable though. You are just strong and handsome but so adorable and precious; you flip my world every time as you never failed to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus leaned into kiss him. Alec happily kissed him back, pulling him into a hug but still feeling shy so he didn’t speak a word.

“I’ve made Belgium waffles, Darling. Your favourite. I could also top up some ice-cream of your choice too.” Magnus winked at him, stroking his hair lovingly as he spoke. Alec felt so blessed, nudging his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, planting a kiss as he leaned on it.  

“I love you, Magnus. I love you so much.” Alec whispered.

“I love you too, My love.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Soooo, what do you think? Did you like it? <3 <3  
> Please do comment below. Your comments are love and much appreciated.


End file.
